A Lovely Prospect
by dustybritches01
Summary: The gamble of an old claim during the California Gold Rush led him to her, the greatest treasure of his life, his lovely prospect. Beta'd by SunflowerFran SM owns Twilight. Age of Edward 2015 Third place public vote, First place Rochelle Alllison Judge's Choice, Third place TLammy and PattyRose Judge's Choice awards. Thank you Judges and Voters.


**A Lovely Prospect**

 **~o0o~**

 **I** n the cool, gray morning, the young woman rebuilt the fire with embers from the night before. Carefully she tended it, slowly building it up and banking it to ensure its heat for several hours.

She readied up the camp before crawling into the lean-to.

"Pa, I'll be striking out soon."

She heard a shift and a manly groan in the darkness.

"You off then, Girl?"

"Yes, Pa."

"Be alert."

"Yes, sir, make sure you mind your leg.

"Don't worry yourself, Girl."

She set a quick pace through familiar terrain, pushing herself to be at her panning site before the sun had time to burn off the dew. She shifted her pack, and, getting a better grip on her rifle; she swung her skirts wide to jump the small ravine made by the last of the melting snow.

She wasn't a petite woman like her ma; seemingly too frail for the life Charlie Swan had brought her to in the Kentucky hills. Bella was built more like her pa; tall for a woman, with wide hips. Although she took twice as many steps as her pa when they were hunting, she could keep pace with him all day. Charlie never praised her more than for her woodsy ways.

When he decided to follow the flow of men making their way west to the gold rush in California, she had followed without question, knowing her place was to be with him.

She widened her gate to make better time. With her eyes alert and roaming, she noticed a slippery elm and replayed its medicinal properties in her mind. She took in the wild blackberry bushes promising a good yield in two days or so if the birds didn't claim them first. Further on, she noticed a dug-out log suggested a bear had been this way.

She thought of her pa's leg and how a thick strap of bear fat would do well to draw the poisons from his gash. The paw prints in the mud suggested a black bear, smaller than the grizzly but at this time of the year hungry, dangerous and— her hope died with the realization—emaciated after hibernation.

She would go back for the slippery elm in the evening, she decided.

When she reached the river, she dropped her pack under a large Ponderosa Pine. She went about unpacking her supplies, setting out her two pans and her long handled spade. She checked the lacing on her heavy, shin-high boots before she girded up her skirts, tucking the hem into her belt. Tightening the tie on her thick braid, she moved to a stand of Bay Laurel and began walking a wooden box out of the bushes.

The rocker was Charlie's prize possession. When the day came when they could go no further without a larger sifting tool, they had risked leaving the claim; traversing the dangers of James Murdock's boom town to spend their flakes on the rocker.

Charlie was laid up two weeks later, and the use of the rocker had fallen to Bella.

She placed her knife in the holster of her belt, rested her loaded rifle on the rock at the river's edge and stepped into the icy river water, bracing against the current rushing around her leather boots. She felt the chill in her ankles first and knew that by the end of the day, her feet would be numb.

She began scooping river sludge into the wooden box then slowly and methodically rocking it, separating the dirt from the gold flakes and small nuggets. The gold would sink to the bottom as the river water washed away the dirt. She would dump the tray into her pan and finish hand sluicing the last bit, set it to dry in a second pan, and then start again. The process took patient practice and skilled finesse.

When the sun was directly overhead, she stopped work, straightening her back with a groan. Carefully wading out of the river's current, she collapsed onto the rock next to her rifle and began the task of unlacing her thick boots. She pulled off her wide-brimmed felt hat and stretched her feet on the sun-warmed rock.

 **~o0o~**

It was in this position that he happened upon her, looking every bit the un-kept water sprite. With her dark hair seeking escape from the confines of the thick braid and her long legs stretched the length of the river rock, she looked a wild thing, and he found himself transfixed.

A crack of a twig under his boot and she was up with a rifle cocked and aimed at his chest.

His hands shot up.

"I believe you've misplaced yourself, sir," she called with a strong, level voice.

She cocked her head slightly—he was a broad-shouldered man, several inches taller than Charlie, and although past his youth, not yet of middlin' age, she guessed. She took in his recently-cut auburn hair, the sharp green eyes, and the clean shaven face. His clothes were not yet worn soft. She placed her finger alongside the trigger—handsome; he was a handsome man.

He stood very still, taking in the wildcat; standing with her feet shoulder's width apart, unshod, with her skirts tucked into her belt, showing considerable leg. The wind teased the tendrils of loose hair around her tanned, chiseled face. He watched her finger resting expertly next to the trigger, waiting for him to flinch.

His eyes moved up to her dark brown eyes, round and alert, thickly framed by curled lashes.

 _She was an untamed beauty._

"I mean you no harm, miss," he smiled as he cautiously held her gaze and his hand made its way to the brim of his hat. Removing it, he bowed, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"As I said before, sir, you have found yourself on the wrong side of a claim line. My father and I would ask you to remove yourself," she said just as firmly.

"Yes, ma'am, I have recently purchased the claim north of the river," he flashed his most charming smile.

"That's all well and good, but I say again, you've misplaced yourself," she stated firmly.

He marveled that she held the rifle squarely on him with no sign of fatigue.

"Yes, I was following a bear's trail. He helped himself to my trout lines last night, his smile widened, "but he seems to have led me straight to you, so I must say, I find myself in his debt."

"Sir…"

"Edward Cullen, ma'am," he said taking a small step forward.

"I came across a dug-out log near the meadow. I'm guessing he came through this way in the past day or so," Bella said before she could stop herself.

He smiled brightly, pleased that she was softening.

"I saw that myself. He's an industrious critter; we gotta give him that," He laughed.

She smiled enjoying his laughter.

"Mr. Cullen, I would ask you to continue on to your land. I must return to the work at hand."

He took a moment to look around at the sluicing box, the pans, and shovel.

"Where are your menfolk, miss?" he asked with concern.

"—where they should be, sir. I've asked you to leave, and now I'm telling you. Move on, Mr. Cullen," she said as she adjusted the rifle firm against her shoulder, bracing for the kickback.

"Again, I meant you no alarm, ma'am. I'll be moving on," he said with resigned regret evident in his voice.

"I'd be much obliged, sir," she said poised and alert.

He replaced his hat and held her beautiful eyes as he took two steps back before redirecting himself down the riverbank.

Caution and loneliness warred within her as she watched him crossed the river, and with a wave of his hat, disappear into the tree line.

 **~o0o~**

The sun walked Bella home at day's end. Flickering through the trees at shoulder level, it was a friendly presence. She tried to stay alert, fighting against the fatigue that racked her body.

She stopped to cut and pull two long strips of slippery elm, slick with sap, rolling and tying them to her sack, before continuing on.

"Ho, to the camp," Bella called as she moved into the corner of the forest that had become home.

"Ho," Charlie bellowed back. Squaring her shoulders under the heavy pack, she stepped into the camp.

Charlie had pulled himself out to prop against the tree.

"You done good today, Pa?"

"Come to the end of it with no complaint," Charlie nodded.

Bella propped her rifle against the tree near the lean-to. She traded her heavy leather boots for the deerskin moccasins she made two winters ago. Memories of a rocking chair next to a stone hearth, a tea cup on a side table and snow patting against a glass window flashed in her mind as she slipped them on like a warm second skin.

She saw that Charlie had built up the fire, readying it for her use.

"You didn't harm yourself," she said over her shoulder as she got the beans and salt pork.

"Nah, Girl, I'm not completely useless," he growled as he stared into the fire.

She regretted her words and pondered the connection between a man's leg and his pride as she poured water over the beans.

"I think my knife is dulling, could you take a look, Pa?" she threw over her shoulder as she cut the salt pork into the kettle.

She heard him shift with a grunt and a spit before the smooth, rhythmic slide of the blade on wet stone filled the air around them. She smiled as she stirred the pot.

 **~o0o~**

Bella waited until Charlie was half way through his supper before telling him of her day. He was a man who chewed a story. He would ask questions and want details until he could see it in his mind's eye as if he were standing beside you as it happened. She spoke of the berries, the bear, the stranger, the nugget as big as her small nail as she doled out seconds and readied up the cooking area.

After dinner, Bella boiled clean strips of linen to place on Charlie's leg and poured water over the dry stiff bandages from yesterday. As she worked the old ones, the scab tore, letting loose an oozing stench. She cut her eyes to her pa. He was ashen, with beads of sweat covering his brow and his lips were a thin white line.

"It's bad, Pa." Touching the tight, hot skin around the open wound, she added, "I'll need to get as much out as I can." Bella brushed her hair from her face with the back of her hand as her shoulders slumped.

"There's no hope for it. Do what you must, Girl. I'll not fight you on it." Charlie focused on the fire ruminating over Bella's day, bracing for the pain.

She put her newly sharpened knife in the boiling water, placed the strips of slippery elm in a pan of water to soften, and hauled the cook pot over to the lean-to.

"You ready, Pa?" Bella asked in a steady voice.

"I need my stick."

She grabbed the stick notched with teeth marks and placed it in his mouth. He braced against the tree and nodded.

With a steady hand, she cut open the gash. Charlie huffed behind his stick as his eyes bulged. She did not look at her father but worked with quick movements to drain the wound, mopping up the pus with the old rags before using a forked stick to pull out each steaming bandage and place it over her Pa's swollen leg. At the third strip, Charlie screamed and grabbed her wrist.

Acknowledging his pain, she nodded and left off, placing the slippery elm over the wound and bandaging it with a clean cloth. When she had done all she could, she sat back, wiped the hair back from her face with the back of her red hand, and finally rested them on her aproned lap.

Charlie sat still as death save for his hard breathing. As he calmed, she took the old rags back to the fire to be cleaned and boiled for the next day's use.

As she worked over the fire, her face glowed against the night sky. Through heavily lidded eyes, Charlie watched his girl, his pride.

"The next time you see the young stranger, you'll pass on my invitation to sup with us."

"Sir?"

"You heard me, Girl. Now let my bones rest."

"Yes sir, good night, Pa," Bella said with her hands hanging limp at her sides.

"Night, Girl, you done good today," Charlie sighed and promptly began snoring.

 **~o0o~**

Edward was at the river by first light. Once he'd washed out his clothes and dishes, he shaved before starting his day, looking to the far side for any sign of the fiery water nymph from yesterday.

As he built steam behind his day, he forgot everything but the work.

When he had bought the old claim, people in town laughed, saying the area was played out. He was determined to prove them wrong. If his theory was right, he'd be able to bring out Jasper and Ben and truly strike it rich.

Lost in his thoughts as he worked, he heard it—the rhythmic rocking of the sluicing box across the river. He dropped his spade and pan to walk to the bend.

There she was.

 _Lord, but she was a fine woman._

Before he knew it, he had taken off his hat and was calling across the river.

She started, and in three long strides she had her gun in hand and aimed in his direction.

"Good morning, miss," He hollered cautiously.

"Mr. Cullen," she said lowering her gun to the crook of her arm.

 _She remembered his name and she hadn't shot him yet. His day was looking up._

"Our claims run the river; I suppose that makes us neighbors," he called.

"It appears so. Ah—my pa wished me to pass on his invite to sup at our fire," she said without looking at him.

"Well, now, I'd be honored, Miss . . .?"

"Swan, Bella Swan. My pa, Charlie Swan, will be expecting you at dusk then Mr. Cullen. Good day," She dismissed him, turning back to her work.

"Miss Swan?" he waited for her to face him again, "I don't know the way."

"Of course," she pushed away a strand of hair with the back of her hand, "perhaps you should meet me here at day's end and I'll walk you the rest of the way."

"That sounds fine, Miss Swan. I'll be counting the hours," He bowed slightly before replacing his hat and walking back to his work.

 _His day was looking up indeed._

 **~o0o~**

Bella worked diligently for the rest of the day with little to show for it. As the sun dipped below the tree-line, she straightened, arching her back with a groan.

She had just pinned her hair in a bun when he walked out of the forest line. She reached for her gun but merely held it at her side.

"Evening, Miss Bella," he smiled widely and inwardly mourned the skirts covering her long legs.

"Mr. Cullen," she said, picking up her knapsack.

"Allow me, Miss Bella, and please call me Edward," he said as he slung her heavy pack over his shoulder. "I'd be obliged if you would accompany me downstream a piece."

Without a word, she began walking along the shoreline.

He caught up with her. "It was a fine day today," he began.

"Yes, it was."

"I had a fair showing, two nuggets about the size of a pea."

"Really? That's a fair day's work for sure. You were upstream from me."

"Yes, closer to the source," he said before placing her pack by her feet and wading into the river's current.

He pulled up a trout line, unclipping a string of six fish before placing it back in the water.

"I can't come to dinner empty handed." He grinned as she shyly smiled back.

"Our table was going to be quite a basic fair, but now, it will be a feast. My pa will be right pleased." She paused, "I know of a patch of dandelions near the ridge we can fry up some greens with our fish."

As they walked, he watched the sun flickering around her and marveled at finding such beauty in this wilderness talk of hunting, fishing and prospecting.

They made short work of gathering the greens, and she set a hard pace through the forest. He watched her keep her eyes alert, moving in an arc. At a small stream, he paused to help her, but she swung her skirts wide and hopped the divide with grace, continuing on her way, leaving him to catch up.

 **~o0o~**

"Ho to the camp," She called as they broke into a clearing.

A masculine, "Ho," answered.

Edward stepped into a makeshift camp. His eyes moved to the sturdy made lean-to, the wash hanging on a line, the signs of swept earth around the cooking area.

She kept a neat house, even in such meager living.

She stepped forward, "Pa, this is Mr. Edward Cullen, Mr. Cullen, this'ens my Pa, Charlie Swan."

Charlie made to rise along with his swollen leg.

"Don't trouble yourself, sir. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The men shook hands and Charlie motioned for Edward to sit on the nearby log.

As Edward and Charlie conversed about his claim and his day, Edward kept one eye on Bella as she moved about the camp. She changed into worn moccasins before carrying out the old man's slops. Coming back from the river with two buckets of water, she stoked up the fire, moving to clean the fish. She rinsed the greens and readied them to drop in once the fish had been fried.

"Where you from, Edward?" Charlie took a sip of coffee, and Edward looked down to see a steaming cup next to his knee.

He lifted it and smiled over the rim at the girl standing near the fire with one hand on her hip, brushing her hair away with the back of the other. She nodded and looked away from him.

"I come from farming in Pennsylvania, sir."

"How came ye, here?"

Edward saw Bella pause to listen, "Well, sir, I'm the third son. Although my hands would always find work, there would never be anything I could call mine. When I heard of the strike of '49, I thought I'd try my luck out west. Now that I have the claim, my two cousins are making their way west to help."

The men suspended conversation at the loud sizzle made as Bella dropped the greens into the hot grease. She allowed them to wilt and quickly slid them out onto two plates placing the flaky golden fish on top.

They sat up straighter as she approached. Each man took the plate gladly, and Bella returned to sit by the fire.

"Um, thank you, Bella," Edward said looking at his plate and the tired girl who sat politely waiting.

"You're welcome," she nodded.

"Get your plate, Girl. No need for ceremony out here under the stars," Charlie said between mouthfuls.

"Yes, sir," she murmured and quickly made a plate for herself.

When she sat on the ground near her father, Edward leaned toward her.

"You've worked hard providing a good meal for us, thank you," he smiled softly before sitting back and adding louder, "I haven't had such fine eating since my mother's table."

Charlie swallowed, "Your ma's a fine cook?"

"Oh, yes sir, none better in Pennsylvania, but I must say she would have floured the fish. I find I much prefer your cornmeal, Miss Bella, it adds flavor and crispness," he said taking another bite.

Bella smiled over her plate. Charlie's eyes floated between the two before he took another bite.

 **~o0o~**

With a full stomach, Charlie began to nod as Bella busied herself with readying up the cooking area. She put fresh water on to boil as she went about her evening work.

Edward rose to help.

He took a bucket of water out of her hands and quickly stopped her from protesting.

"Miss Bella, please let me help."

Her shoulders sagged, and she nodded.

"Now where do you want this water?" he smiled reassuringly.

"I need to change Pa's bandages. Put the water by the lean-to—please."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was cutting wood and hit a knot. The ax head bounced and lodged above his knee to the bone," she said wiping her hands on her apron.

"It happens," Edward nodded solemnly. "It's bad?"

Her eyes met his.

His voice lowered, "he seems mighty touchy about moving."

She sighed heavily and looked up at him with round soulful eyes. The fiery water nymph was gone, replaced by a worn, scared girl.

She shook her head, "I don't know what else to do. He's wasting, and the leg grows hotter and tighter. I cut it open last night to get as much out as I could and dressed it with slippery elm, but . . ." she let out a ragged breath, "I don't think it did much good."

He studied her a moment.

"Would you mind if I took a look?"

She led him over to Charlie.

"Pa, I've a need to change your wrapping," Bella said as she roused him.

Charlie looked at the two leaning over him. The young man caught his eyes and Charlie nodded his permission to be witness.

He sat up with painful difficulty, "Let's get on with it, child."

Bella began to dampen the cloth that had dried against the wound. It came off with ease, but even after the slippery elm, the smell of the wound was obvious. Edward brought a lantern over to look closer at the damage done to the old man.

When the lantern light swung over Charlie's leg, Bella's heart sank. Red streaks could be seen, and the wound was puffed and weeping.

Edward looked at Bella's stone face out of the corner of his eye.

Charlie let out a hard breath, "It's bad, I can see, Girl, but you go on and do what needs doing," He patted her hand, looked straight into Edward's eyes before closing them to the scene.

Edward watched her scald her hands pulling strips of cloth from the boiling water, ringing them out, placing them on his tender wound, only to start the process again; trying desperately to draw the infection. When Charlie grabbed Edward's forearm, Edward intervened.

"Bella, that's enough for tonight."

She laid the last rag and looked up into Edward's alarmed but sympathetic eyes.

With resignation, she sat back and brushed the hair from her face.

Charlie lay ashen, breathing heavily. Edward squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's get you wrapped back up and into the lean-to for the night, Charlie."

"Thank you, son." He rasped.

Bella was in motion again. She removed the damp cloth and replaced it with a clean linen one. She tied it, causing Charlie to jerk, and sat back, resting her red hands in her lap.

"There you go, Pa. Good as new," she tried to smile.

He patted her thigh. "You done good, Girl."

She swallowed thickly and nodded for Edward to step in.

"Let's slide you into bed, then," Edward said. He helped Charlie scoot awkwardly into the lean-to until he collapsed onto a quilt.

Edward moved to withdraw, but Charlie's hand caught him fast. "It's too late in the night to traverse the woods. Stay by our fire tonight." He looked pointedly at Edward.

"Yes sir, I'm much obliged." He clapped his hand over Charlie's forearm.

Edward crawled out to find Bella dropping the old linen strips into boiling water and turning to brush the area around the fire with a turkey wing. He stood quietly watching the amazing woman turn her hand to what needed doing, her movements never hurried, but sure and graceful.

Although he wanted to help, he hesitated to break into her dance.

He watched her spread a kitchen towel over a low hanging limb; the act bringing a wave of homesickness, remembering his mother draping her kitchen towel over the drying rack in much the same way.

He moved to her without thought.

She looked up, "There's a taste more coffee if you'll have it."

He nodded, "that would be fine if you'll sit with me a piece."

A soft smile warmed her face as she bent to pour that last of the coffee.

He sat on the log leaving room for her. She sat gingerly and held out the tin cup.

"Thank you."

She nodded and brushed her hair back before her hands dropped into her lap.

The action caused him to look at her. The worn grief, transparent on her face, cut him to the quick. He wanted to hold her and take her heavy load on himself.

He swallowed thickly, "It's good, Bella."

She looked up from staring into the dying fire.

He lifted the cup.

She smiled weakly, "Yes, I like that last mouthful, strong and warm."

He handed the cup to her and nudged her to take it.

She shyly took a sip, closing her eyes and holding it in her mouth before swallowing.

Passing it back, she gave him a more genuine smile. "It's good," she agreed.

"Thank you for a fine evening, Bella. It's been a long time since I felt a touch of home."

"I'm glad—Edward."

"Charlie bid me stay at your fireside tonight. Is that a comfortable notion to you?" he asked softly, wanting her to want him near.

"Yes, of course, I would fear for your safety," she said and added softly, "Please stay."

He couldn't help his pleased smile.

"I'll just get you a blanket and build the fire up," she said standing.

"I'll tend to the fire, Bella. You get yourself ready for bed."

She hesitated and then nodded.

He busied himself with making a proper fire, wanting her to see a capable man.

She brought out a quilt and a sack with clean rags.

"That'll keep you warm," she said nodding approvingly toward the fire. He smiled and took the proffered bedding.

She hesitated, looking at her hands, "I'm glad you came tonight. I've enjoyed the company," she said softly.

"Good night, sweet Bella," he whispered.

She smiled, "Good night, Edward."

 **~o0o~**

Bella woke to the smell of coffee. She quickly finger-combed and braided her hair before crawling out into the chilly morning. She pulled her shawl tight around her shoulders and saw the fire built up with the coffee pot simmering and the quilt folded neatly on the log.

With melancholy, she poured her coffee, reminding herself that it was a noble thing to be ahead of the day.

She smiled softly as she began her morning work, proud of his industrious and capable ways, and reluctantly acknowledging the bubble of hope bobbing in her stomach at the thought of seeing him at the river.

 **~o0o~**

"Pa, I'm striking out soon."

Charlie mumbled. She felt his forehead—warm but not feverish. She gave him an awkward kiss on his weathered cheek.

She stopped at the edge of the camp, looking back to make sure all was safe and in order, straightened her shoulders under her pack, and stepped away.

She did not see Edward through the day and chastised herself for the number of times she looked for him. She went from edgy to mad, to glaringly mad. And by the end of the day, resigned to once again being alone.

She had her pa—and was comforted by the thought—mostly.

 **~o0o~**

As she approached the camp at day's end, she heard the voices of several men and terror struck through her.

She moved to the edge of camp, and her heart sank to see Mr. Cullen and two other men gathered around her pa.

She took a deep breath, stepped just inside the clearing, and cocked her rifle. The men jumped reflexively.

"Hands where I can see them, men—guns and knives out," she said.

Edward spun toward her, "Bella?"

"You do not get to use my name, Mr. Cullen. You see a broken man and a feeble girl and mean us harm? Well, I mean to stop you."

"There is nothing feeble about you—Miss Swan," he responded.

"Bella—gun down," Charlie rasped.

Bella shot a glance at her pa and saw no distress.

She lowered her gun to the crook of her arm. "Mr. Cullen, please explain," she said with restrained formality, but he saw the confused hurt in her eyes.

She took in the two young men with Edward; a tall, disheveled blond and the other, shorter, wiry, with dark hair. Her eyes moved to a bear hide wrapped around a pile in the center of the group and back to the ringleader as she took a step toward her pa.

Edward smiled at her, and she felt betrayed by her response to his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"This, gentlemen, is the wild water nymph I met the first day," Edward said without taking his eyes off her.

The other two laughed, eyeing her with frank appraisal.

"My God, she breathtaking," the dark haired man said.

Edward smiled proudly at Bella, "Yes, she is that. Bella, please sit," Edward said taking her elbow and leading her to the log near her father.

She sat next to her pa, resting her gun against the log and felt his forehead. "You all right, Pa?"

He patted her knee, "I'm fine, Girl." She scooted closer and waited.

Edward realized he had gone about this all wrong. Bella was alarmed and confused. All the ground he'd made with her yesterday seemed to have been washed downstream by his well-meaning actions today.

He was back to being on the wrong side of her rifle. Edward blew out a labored breath and looked to Charlie, who nodded.

"Bella, I didn't mean to alarm you. These are my cousins, Jasper, and Benjamin Hale. They've come to help with the prospecting. I left out this morning to search for the bear we saw the other day. I thought a strip of fat would do Charlie's leg some good."

Her eyes shot to the pile on the ground and back to him. She dove off the log and threw back the hide. The raw smell of fresh flesh rose to meet her. She found a strip of fat; slim but intact, along the hind quarters.

She looked to Edward and jumped to throw her arms around his neck.

A smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," she gasped.

"You're more than welcome, my sweet Bella," he whispered.

"I made the kill shot. Where's my hug?" the blond young man groused.

Bella stepped back, "Forgive me, I—I'll just wash up," and was gone.

Edward dropped his arms as Charlie and Ben laughed. He huffed and smacked Jasper's head with his hat as he pushed past him in pursuit of Bella.

He caught up with her at the river's edge.

"Miss Swan?"

She stopped her washing and dropped her hands to her lap.

"Bella, you may still call me Bella, Mr. Cullen," she said softly.

"And I am Edward to you, Bella, please," he said taking a step toward her and offering his hand.

She took it, rising, and just as quickly released it looking out over the river.

"Bella?"

She turned her head toward him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning. I was in a hurry to get on the bear's trail. When I got back to my camp, there were two pairs of feet sticking out of my tent."

She smiled, and his heart lightened.

"I sent the boys after the bear while I came back to talk with Charlie."

Her eyes shot to him.

He tentatively took her hand, "I asked if I might come courting."

She looked at their hands, his so strong and warm, and then back over the water.

"And what did my pa say?" she spoke barely above a whisper.

"He said I'd need to ask you, but that he'd be comforted to know you had a man's company while you worked the claim and around the fire at night."

"I have my pa's company," she said with more bite than she intended. "I'm sorry for my harshness, Mr. Cullen," she said carefully pulling her hand free.

He dropped his empty hand to his side. "Neither your pa nor I want you unhappy, Bella. We'll not force you into anything you don't want."

"You don't speak for my pa. I appreciate your attentions, but my pa and I are fine. You and your friends are always welcome around our fire, of course."

She moved to return to camp.

He did not follow.

The conversation of the three men died as she reentered the camp. They looked over her shoulder expectantly, and two cousins lowered their eyes while one father's eyes bored through her causing her step to falter.

She cleared her throat. "I hope you men are hungry, there will be plenty of vittles tonight. She smiled stiffly. "Thank you, Mr. Hale, for bringing down the bear." She studied the unblemished pelt, "A head shot?"

Jasper stepped forward, "Um—yes, ma'am."

"Was it Mr. Briggs that brought down the black bear a few winter's back, Pa?" Bella asked as she busied herself with the meat. As Charlie began the detailed telling of Mr. Briggs' bear hunt; Bella worked on separating and cutting the meat. She cut steaks for the night's meal and cut some into a stew that would cook through the night for the next day's use.

Bella then set to work scraping the hide, and when she had it sufficiently clean, she rolled it to scrape and tan when the meat had been processed. She stood and pushed her hair from her face with the back of her hand before returning to the fire and turning her hand to make corn pone to go with the steaks.

Edward had not returned to the comforting circle of the fire, and Bella found herself listening for his step and looking past the fire's light to the shadows beyond.

Just as Charlie was sending Ben to find his friend, Edward stepped into the camp. The men returned to their meals after welcoming him, and he noted Bella seated apart from the men. She stood as he approached. Without a word, he handed her his hat and emptied his pockets into it before turning to the men.

She looked at the hat full of dandelion greens, wild onions and tubers and her reserve melted as if he had given her a dozen hothouse flowers.

She looked up to find him talking animatedly about hunting with his back to her.

She swallowed thickly and willed away the moisture in her eyes as she quickly wilted half of the greens and dropped the rest, along with the tubers and onions into the stew pot. She passed the plate of greens to the men before handing Edward his plate adding two sprigs of wild onion atop his steak.

He looked up to find regret in her eyes. He smiled his forgiveness and watched the set of her shoulders ease. He scooted over, welcoming her and she sat placing her hands in her lap.

The men's talk of hunting slowly turned to prospecting and Bella swayed next to Edward as Charlie describe the way it was when they had come out a year ago.

Edward grew irritated that Charlie had not given Bella leave to eat with the men as he had the night before.

"Bella, fix you a plate," Edward said softly.

She shook her head with a glance to her father and stood. She caught up the coffee pot and refilled cups as the men ate. She stood by the fire and offered seconds and thirds. When the men had their fill, she began gathering the dishes and began readying the cooking area. She made a small plate of the remains and ate as she worked.

Jasper and Ben made to go, and Bella spoke.

"Sirs, do you think you might find time to dig a trench? I'll need to smoke this meat."

Jasper smiled sweetly with hat in hand, "Certainly, ma'am, it's a fine thing to see a woman such as yourself, who knows the ways of managing such a large animal. You do your pa proud." He placed his hat on his head and tipped it to her.

She smiled. Edward came to stand behind her, and the cousins made short work of saying their goodbyes.

He touched her sleeve. "Bella, may I help you with your pa's leg?"

She didn't step away, which heartened him, and nodded without looking up, "I'd be much obliged, Edward."

The sound of his given name on her lips brought a wash of relief, and he took his first full breath of the night.

Edward and Bella approached Charlie, as he lay propped against a tree.

"It was a fine night of vittles and story-tellin,'" Charlie murmured with his eyes closed.

"That is was, Pa," Bella said.

Charlie cracked one eye, "Edward, son, you'll be excusing us a moment?"

Edward looked from father to daughter and nodded, "Of course, sir, just holler when I can be of help."

He stepped away and faded into the darkness. Charlie watched his girl's face as the young man walked away.

"Bella"

"Yes, sir."

"He's a good man," Charlie said closing his eyes.

Bella looked at her pa's face, worn and leathered with deep creases like wagon wheel ruts. He was her home, her true north.

"That he seems to be," she murmured.

"What holds you back, child?"

"I miss your meanin', Pa."

"Girl, you need a hearth of your own, a man to do for."

"My hearth is your hearth. I do for you. Why do you want this?"

She felt her throat tighten as she spoke.

Charlie sighed heavily, weary of the conversation. "—because I won't be here forever." He shifted, "Call the boy back and let's get this done."

Bella stood and quietly walked away to seek Edward beyond the fire's light.

 **~o0o~**

Edward and Bella sat side by side leaning against a rock, both worn to the bone.

The wound had to be reopened, and Edward watched a stone-faced girl perform a surgery that made his stomach clench. Through screaming on Charlie's part, they cleaned the wound with hot rags and placed the thin slab of bear fat over it, securing it with clean linen strips.

Charlie had collapsed, and Edward told her to leave him. He would stay the night and keep watch over Charlie and the remaining bear meat.

She had brought out Charlie's blanket, covered him, and built up the fire before getting Edward's bedding as well.

Now they sat sharing the last cup of coffee, drained and weary.

She passed the cup back to him.

"Yes—If you're still of a mind."

He turned slightly toward her. "I want nothing more, Bella," he said carefully, afraid of once again scaring her.

She smiled softly at her hands in her lap. "All right then, good night, Edward." She reached and tentatively ran one finger down his hand and between his first two knuckles. He turned his hand over, inviting. She hesitated before sliding a shaking hand over his palm. His hand closed around hers, strong and warm. Round eyes watched his lips press against her hand. When he looked into them, he was lost.

 _So beautiful._

"Good night, my sweet Bella," he whispered.

She stared for a moment, "Goo—good night, Edward."

He smiled as he watched her slide into the lean-to.

 _She said 'yes' and she hadn't shot him. It was a good day._

 **~o0o~**

Charlie roused to the smell of coffee and the sound of his girl's shy laughter. He remained still and watched the couple, each so aware of the other, move about making breakfast and readying for the day's work, with Edward telling stories of the three boys growing up together.

He made to move and let out a howl. The pain, unbearable.

Edward was at his side in an instant, and with a sudden jerk had him upright and situated against the tree. He rearranged the blankets over him and patted Charlie on the shoulder.

"Thanks, son," Charlie panted with his eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

"Rest a bit, Charlie. Bella will bring you your breakfast."

 **~o0o~**

The cousins walked into camp as the last of the flapjacks were sliding out of the pan.

Jasper made a point of sitting near Bella and kept her attention with his new Colt Pocket revolver. It was a beautiful thing, and she asked question after question.

Charlie, Ben, and Edward talked of the day's needs and made plans for the trench. When Ben got up to help himself to another flapjack, Edward turned the conversation.

"Charlie, I was pondering last night if maybe we could move you and Bella closer to our camp," Edward said as his eyes followed Bella's finger trailing down the muzzle of Jasper's gun.

Charlie chewed on it a bit and nodded. "It's sound reasoning."

"We'll make a way to carry you, but it'll be hard going."

Charlie set his jaw. "That it will, but it needs doin'."

Edward nodded.

Charlie looked over at Jasper showing Bella how to slide open the cylinder, their heads and hands close together. "—but right now you have other things to attend to."

Edward smiled wryly. Jasper was becoming a problem. A charmer who was a good shot could turn Bella's head for sure.

But she gave _him_ leave to court her proper.

Edward squared his shoulders and slapped his thighs, standing with purpose. He stepped on Jasper's foot; kicking dirt on his boots as he stopped in front of Bella and held out his hand.

"Walk with me to the river, Bella?" he smiled softly, ignoring the snickers from Charlie and Ben, and the restrained curses from Jasper.

She slidher hand into his, and without a word to Jasper, followed Edward out of the camp, her hand tucked snug around his arm.

Once out of earshot of the camp, he struggled for something to say.

After a moment she slid her arm fully around his, moving closer to him and as he captured her hand in his, he realized conversation could wait.

 **~o0o~**

They spent the morning breaking down camp and making a carrying frame for Charlie.

Bella served the stew, and the men ate hurriedly, focused on the task at hand. When all had their fill, Bella cleaned up quickly, dousing and scattering the fire.

As the cousins lifted Charlie, white-faced between them, Edward and Bella followed, leading Jasper and Ben's horses, which carried bundles and cookware.

Charlie retched halfway through the trip, each bump or shift causing him to call out until finally Edward placed the familiar teeth-pocked stick in his mouth, before taking Ben's place.

Knowing the importance of remaining on your claim, they made camp for Charlie and Bella in eyesight of their camp across the narrow bend of the river.

They erected a lean-to with Bella's guidance. Edward realized she had built the first one after Charlie's accident forced them to set up camp where he fell.

He watched her work with an ax next to Ben and himself. Although her strokes were shorter and more frequent, hers were also consistently accurate.

Bella was moving their bedding into the new shelter as Edward hauled water from the river. All broke from work to slack their thirst, passing the gourd ladle. Edward watched her savor the cold water before swallowing, and as she reached to brush her hair with the back of her hand, he seized it midway bringing it to rest against his chest as his other hand tucked her hair behind her ear.

"A hundred times a day," he smiled softly as she swayed toward him, following his touch.

Ben smacked Jasper on his chest. "He's like her puppet master," he whispered wiping his mouth and passing the water to his brother.

Jasper watched her innocent response to Edward, swallowed thickly and hit his brother with the ladle—hard, before walking away.

The men worked on the trench as Bella soaked the hide, set up camp and began the laborious process of scraping.

Tired and dirty, the three men removed to their camp giving Bella time to tend to Charlie. As she bathed him with a cool, wet cloth, she noted that his fever was up. It had been taxing day, she reasoned as she chewed the corner of her lip and buttoned his shirt.

 **~o0o~**

Jasper rode for town before dinner, leaving Ben and Edward to finish the last of Bella's stew. Charlie woke long enough to hold down a few spoons of broth.

Ben excused himself early to write a long overdue letter home, leaving Bella and Edward to spend a quiet evening talking and sharing a cup of coffee.

"Bella, if it could be anything, what would you want?"

He watched her puzzle the question, much like her father and smiled as he waited.

She looked down to run a finger over his hand, "A place that's mine with a sound roof and a door that latched."

He turned his hand and she slipped hers comfortably into his.

He squeezed her hand, "Texas is a new state and wide open. I'm thinking I'd like to build a cattle ranch there when we've enough gold to make our stake." He brought their joined hands to his chest, "I'd build you a home you'd be proud of, Bella."

She smiled shyly then straightened, "We can build it together. It would be a fine life."

He smiled, deeply gratified.

"May I kiss you, my sweet Bella?"

Her eyes widened but gave a slight nod.

His hand ran up her arm to cup her face as he leaned in to claim her lips.

 _Soft and sweet, just as he'd imagined._

His arm encircled her pulling her closer, and he felt her hand run up his arm as his moved to the nape of her neck. When she whimpered, he broke their kiss and rested his head on her shoulder sneaking a peck to her neck.

He could feel her heart racing.

"You've kissed girls before," she whispered with a shaky breath.

His hand pushed her hair from her face and held her angled to hold his gaze, "For the rest of my life, Bella Swan, yours are the only kisses I'll be seeking," and tenderly claimed one more to prove his point.

 **~o0o~**

In the dark of night, Bella rose to check her pa's fever and heard shouts rise across the river. She scrambled from the lean-to, grabbing her rifle. Her fire, which had died low, barely gave off light. But the fire across the way shone brightly on each man.

Edward and Ben were obviously woken from a sound sleep, but Jasper was being held between two men while another on horseback had him in his sights.

At the water's edge, she could just make out the shouting.

"I won it fair. You have no call for this," Jasper's enraged voice bounced off the trees, but fell on deaf ears.

"You're a cocky pup who needs to be taught who's top dog around here," the man growled.

Bella heard the click of the handgun's hammer as it was cocked.

She was in the middle of the stream with her rifle to her shoulder in seconds.

"Hold up!"

The men turned to the sound of a woman's shout and could just make out a ghostly, white shift billowing in the water.

"You men have come on claimed property. By rights, we can shoot you dead, and no one would blink an eye."

Five hearts stopped beating while one swelled with pride.

"Show yourself, girl."

"I think I'll stay right where I have the advantage, Mr. Banner."

The man on the horse looked startled to hear his name called.

Her legs were freezing, but she continued, "Jasper, explain this."

Jasper turned in the men's grip, "I—I won the Colt in a card game before we came out to the claim. I won it fair, but the owner didn't appreciate losing.

"That would be Mr. Murdock?"

"Yes."

She cocked her gun loudly. "All right men, you're going to release my friend, and you're going to mount and ride. If you resist, Mr. Banner takes the first shot."

With that she walked out of the water to the edge of light, giving them a clear view of her rifle.

"You're just a little girl." One of the men holding Jasper barked.

"And this is just a gun. You may not cotton to the girl, but I'd respect the gun if I were you." She made a deliberate movement to take aim at Banner's chest.

Banner spit to the side with his eyes locked on his new enemy.

"Release him and mount. We'll take this up another day, boys."

Edward watched her shift her weight to better brace for kick back. One of the men holding Jasper reached for his holster and was writhing on the ground holding the hole in his thigh before they even heard the gun fire.

"Get him and go!" she shouted and added, "Banner, tell Murdock, the next man that approaches our claims will not have the benefit of pleasant conversation."

The third man pushed his compadre onto his horse and led it out of the camp, following Banner.

In four strides, Edward was to Bella, wrapping his arms around her. She handed him her gun, moved past him, and without breaking stride, she hit Jasper across the face sending him sprawling.

"Get him up!" Edward shouted to Ben.

Ben helped his brother up, and as Ben held him, she took Jasper's chin and kissed the cheek now red and swelling.

"You've brought Hell down on us, cousin," she said with steel in her voice.

Jasper's face crumbled as she turned from him.

Edward walked beside his woman as she made her way back to her camp.

She checked on Charlie, fevered but still, and then returned to Edward.

She looked up into his eyes. He watched the steam go out of her and her eyes soften.

He reached out a cautious hand and brushed her hair from her face cupping her cheek. She leaned into it with her eyes closed, kissing his palm before stepping back with a sigh.

He reached into the lean-to and brought out her shawl and moccasins.

He wrapped the shawl around her shoulders as she stepped into her warm shoes, and then into him, leaning her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There needs to be someone watching at all times now. Murdock will come for us, all of us," she said wearily.

He checked the red knuckles, kissing each one.

"I'll make sure of it, Bella. We'll be safe," he murmured as his chin rested on her head. He brought his cheek to rest against hers, "I'm so proud that you're my woman."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her nose into his collar.

Reluctantly, he released her. "Get some sleep, sweet Bella, tomorrow will be upon us."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Edward," she said wistfully.

He watched her get safely into the lean-to before heading across the stream.

 **~o0o~**

Charlie was still carrying a fever come morning, but the pain had lessened.

He sat against a tree and held council as they filled him in on the night's proceedings. He glared at Jasper with his swollen, blackened eye and gave Bella a wink over his hung head.

He explained how Murdock had taken notice of Bella and the amount of gold they had brought to spend when last they'd gone to town. Now he had reason to act on his curiosities.

Charlie felt they needed to join forces and set up six-hour watches, with Bella insisting on taking her turn.

With breakfast, conversation subsided, but as seconds were doled out, Ben spoke up, "I was thinking we should fell a tree across the stream so the next time Miss Bella comes to save us in naught but her shift she can, at least, stay dry."

All was silent for a moment before small chuckles burst forth and Charlie cuffed Jasper as Bella blushed.

 **~o0o~**

Jasper took first shift feeling the need for penance.

While Bella readied the camp, Charlie, Edward and Ben remained to talk of ways to work and guard two claims.

"I picked this claim with purpose," Edward began, looking to Ben.

Ben nodded, "My father is a surveyor, and I paid attention. We believe the hill that straddles our claims is the key. We think the river goes underground at some point, and that is what feeds the gold to the river."

Edward looked over Ben's head at Bella and saw a set look he didn't like.

"That's an interesting theory. Do you have a map of your claim? Bella get our map." Charlie sat up, his eyes alight.

She brought their map without looking at Edward, but he noticed a gleam of moisture clinging to her lashes. His heart sank. He would take her ire over tears any day. With the thought of heranger, he looked around for her gun.

Edward followed Bella across the camp, took her by the elbow and led her into the woods.

"Unhand me!"

"Bella, I can see what you're thinking, and it is not true," Edward said blocking her from running.

She smacked his chest, "We were an easy mark, weren't we? I didn't even put up a fight."

"You've been nothing but a fight, Miss Swan," he shouted.

She froze, stunned.

Edward talked quickly, "Bella, I had every intention of respecting the claim line, never thought otherwise. Finding you was—was—divine providence." He couldn't help but smile at the last.

She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, "I let you kiss me."

"Woman, don't you dare wipe my kisses away." His eyes narrowed as her eyes set with fire.

"Don't you do it, Bella Swan!"

She jutted her jaw and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling vindictively.

"You are one infuriating woman. Now I see I have my work cut out for me to replace them." He growled as he stepped toward her.

"Don't you dare," she said with a challenging twinkle in her eye.

He pinned her to a tree and brought his mouth an inch from hers, holding her gaze. "Marry me, Bella Swan. I will give you my claim as a wedding present, and we'll work both claims together. Just marry me."

Before she could respond his mouth covered hers. He gave no quarter as he lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders and pulled her slender waist firm against him. His mouth was hot and demanding, and she found her fingers tangled in his hair holding his mouth to hers as his fingers dug into her hips.

In frustration he pulled away, breaking all contact.

He stood with his hands on his hips panting as she dug her fingernails into the bark of the tree, her body begging him to come back and reclaim her.

"Say yes, Bella. I don't want this without you." He growled.

She saw him plant his feet, bracing for battle.

All the fight went out of her. She didn't want any of this without him either.

She gave him a soft smile that only served to confuse him, and stepped to him sliding her arms around his neck. "I see my children in you, Mr. Cullen," she said softly.

He grinned, "You do?"

She smiled widely, "I do."

He brought his lips to move against hers, "Say it, my sweet Bella."

"Yes," she breathed.

"Yes, what?" he smiled and gave her a peck.

"Yes, I will marry you," she giggled and squeezed his neck as he picked her up.

He set her on her feet and covered her mouth with his. She melted into him, and he broke the kiss pulling her to him.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered.

She smiled, resting her cheek over his heart.

 **~o0o~**

"Where have you two been? I need to spell Jasper."

"Sorry cousin," Edward said as he led Bella hand-in-hand back to her father.

Charlie rested against the tree, eyes closed.

Bella felt his forehead and frowned. "Pa, let's help you lie down."

He startled awake, "Ben's to witness," he shook his head and pulled himself up straight.

Edward sat, holding out his hand to Bella, who took it without thought.

Charlie's eyes fixed on their joined hands, "Ben's to witness," he said more softly.

"Witness what, Charlie?" Ben asked, returning to his seat.

Charlie eyes lifted from their hands to Edward's eyes, "My claim will be her dowry."

"Pa!"

The men locked eyes and Edward stated, "My claim will be my wedding present to her."

Charlie's face broke into a brilliant smile, "Bella?"

The three men looked at her. Rosy-cheeked, she nodded in agreement.

"This is what you want, Girl?"

"Yes, Pa, I—I want this."

Charlie held his hand out to Edward, who took it in his. "Ben bears witness."

They shook hands in agreement.

Ben cleared his throat, "Ben can do more than bear witness. Ben is an ordained minister from my grandfather's Primitive Baptist Church."

 **~o0o~**

When the time came, Charlie passed Bella's hand to Edward. He took it, drawing her to him in front of Ben. With hair slicked back and a bobbing Adam's apple, Ben executed his office solemnly.

Bella had braided and swirled her thick hair into an ornate bun at the nape of her neck, and chose the cleaner of her two faded dresses to be her wedding garb. Edward stood tall next to her in his town clothes and battered, but shined boots.

Bella thought the vows to be the prettiest words she'd ever heard and spoke each with sincerity, pledging within herself to live by them.

With a kiss amongst whoops and claps, the wedding ended, and the marriage began.

 **~o0o~**

As wedding gifts, Jasper and Ben took Edward and Bella's turns watching the camp. Edward and Bella slept under the stars on the edge of the Swan camp; close enough to meet Charlie's needs, but far away enough to feel alone with each other.

Kisses and tender whispers floated on the night air well into the early morning hours. Having Bella curled against him safe and warm gave Edward the sweetest sleep he'd had since leaving the attic of his childhood home.

 **~o0o~**

The marriage of Edward and Bella brought the two claims under one flag and with a united front, the small group made plans to attack the hill and find their gold. Jasper and Ben surveyed while Bella and Edward returned to prospecting. Each nugget, each ounce of flakes was a group victory, and Charlie roused each night from his fevered stupor to hear the stories, his eyes sparkling.

A few nights out found Ben climbing the hill to the tree platform overlooking the two camps.

"Ben, you're early."

"I think you need to get back to camp, Edward."

He was climbing down in a heartbeat. "Why?"

Charlie's taken a turn; he's raving with fever and Bella can't contain him," Ben's voice broke.

Edward walked into camp with Charlie screaming and clawing while Jasper lay across the bad leg and Bella yelled soothing words in her father's unresponsive face as she fought to place a cool rag on his forehead.

He stepped behind Bella, taking her by the shoulders, pulling her against his chest.

"Let go, Jas. He's passed hurting."

Jasper sat back, tearstained and disheveled. He stood, and when Edward passed Bella to him, he wrapped his arms around her, glad to be of help.

Edward knelt down near Charlie, burning to the touch.

Charlie was reliving a battle against Indians and red coats; the Indians spreading terror through the night with the swings of their tomahawks. When his friend Thomas died from a tomahawk blow to the back of the head, Charlie started the vision over with them standing watch on the rampart as the Indians spilled from the tree line and the British blew holes in the walls.

Edward nodded for Jasper to take Bella away as Charlie cried out, reaching for what was not there.

"Oh God, Thomas, Nooooo!"

After hours of terror, Edward persuaded Charlie to lie down. Charlie tossed on his bed before he shifted and cried for Renee, begging her to stay with him, to love him, to want the life he offered her. Over and over, he begged for her understanding. Edward cried with him and kept a cool rag applied.

Bella, pale but determined, returned to her Pa's side. Edward watched his new bride care for his father-in-law with soothing words and loving touches.

She answered Charlie for her mother, giving him the words he longed for in life. She told him all he meant to her, bathing him with her daughterly love and pride. In the morning light, she kissed his cheek for the last time and pulled his quilt over his face.

The men waited for her to make Charlie ready. Straight-faced, she combed his hair and straightened his clothes before wrapping him in the quilt his wife had made for their wedding bed.

The men carried Charlie out of camp to a place overlooking the river that had been his last home. Bella insisted on helping the men dig, and picked wild honeysuckle to place on top of the quilt after Charlie had been lowered.

Edward and Jasper wrapped arms around Bella who looked over the river as Ben read the Twenty-third Psalm and prayed. When he gently asked Bella if she had any words, she lifted her chin and said, "He knows."

 **~o0o~**

Charlie's spirit seemed to linger over the group, and they rallied, throwing themselves into conquering the hill.

The men watched over Bella, quiet in her grief, and worked alongside her, carrying her load the only way she would allow.

Bella tore down the makeshift lean-to and constructed a sturdy, wider one for her first home with Edward. Although she allowed Edward to help her hew the logs, she insisted on building it herself as the three men began working with dynamite.

In the night, under the sound roof and the soft, supple, bearskin rug, Bella gave herself to Edward with abandon, soothing her grief in his loving arms.

 **~o0o~**

The thunder roll of dynamite seemed to bring Murdock's men closer, poking at the small group's defenses. When one got the drop on Ben, Bella slipped behind the large, sweaty man and with a light touch, ran the blade of her knife from the hollow of his throat to just behind his ear. He tore out for town blood soaked.

After that, Murdock's men were regularly seen, but always kept just out of rifle distance.

Three months in, a blast broke through a wall exposing a low cavern with a river current rushing past. The men danced and hugged finding relief that their theory was sound.

The four dug **,** picked, and chiseled for another month before Jasper hit it, a system of veins that would be spoken of around campfires and hearths as the third largest yield of a private claim in the '49 Gold Rush.

The yield would be split four ways, with Bella getting a full share along with the men. She had saved their lives, worked as hard as any man alongside them, and shown them a loyal, gracious, love they would lay down their lives for.

 **~o0o~**

Snow flurries floated around Bella as she watched the men load the horses and break down camp. She had come to Charlie's grave to say goodbye. It grieved her to leave him here, but she knew he would fuss at the notion of her lingering over him.

She picked up a smooth river stone from his grave and slipped it into her skirt pocket. She'd place it in her Texas garden where the honeysuckle would bloom.

Edward joined her, removing his hat as he came and the cousins soon followed.

With hats in hand, they paid their respects.

"Thank you, Charlie," Jasper said. Ben and Edward nodded.

"I'll take good care of her all her days, I promise," Edward said solemnly.

"We all will, sir," Ben added, placing his hat on his head.

"Yes, sir, we all will." Jasper murmured as he turned and led the group to the horses.

 **~o0o~**

They rode into town at high noon, making their way to the sheriff's office. Bella drove the weighted-down wagon with hers and Charlie's loaded rifles next to her and a knife in her lap. Edward to the left, Jasper to the right and Ben bringing up the rear, sat tall in their saddles, rifles draped over their laps with pistols hanging from their saddle horns.

The procession brought the town folk out of every storefront.

Murdock, Banner and four men, one with a scarred neck and another with a severe limp, gathered just outside of the saloon.

Murdock stepped into the road and tipped his hat to the regal beauty atop the wagon. She was curvaceous fire. What he wouldn't do to have a woman like that yield to him.

Three guns swung to him, and he raised his hands and laughed as they passed. Edward cocked his gun meeting the man's cold eyes over Bella's shoulder. Murdock gave Cullen a nod of grudging respect for winning her.

 **~o0o~**

"Holy Hell, what have you brought into my house?" Sheriff McCarty shouted from the jail's front porch before turning to Bella, "My pardons, ma'am."

The three men swung out of their saddles. Edward stepped onto the porch to shake the sheriff's hand. Ben and Jasper stood in front of the wagon, guns resting in the crook of their arms with Bella's rifle resting across her lap.

"We're going to need your help to get this to safety, Mr. McCarty."

A meaty paw slapped Edward's back, "Aw, call me Emmett. I have a feeling we're going to be spending some sleepless hours together before we get you out of here."

 **~o0o~**

Escorted by Sheriff McCarty and three deputies, they made it to San Francisco after one attack resulting in Ben's broken arm and the death of one of the deputies. Jasper and Edward had each taken out a man, causing the rest to retreat. McCarty vowed to make Murdock answer at Hangtown for this.

With the gold safe and accounted for in a sound bank, the four breathed easy for the first time in months.

With a promise to meet up to begin the journey to Texas in a week, Jasper high-tailed it to the nearest saloon, with a promise to Bella to be on his best behavior. Ben disappeared with murmurs of a hot bath and a good meal.

Edward rented the finest rooms in the nicest hotel and sent Bella to the best dress shops.

Now, he stood on the porch of the hotel watching the constrained beauty walk toward him with a smile only for him.

She swayed bell-like in dainty slippers that held the fine-boned feet first seen sunning on a river rock many months ago. Lace gloves covered hard earned callouses, and she carried an elegant parasol to protect her lovely skin hard kissed by the sun. The silk dress concealed long legs, and constricted and shaped the creamy hills and valleys that made up the landscape of his nights.

He knew the strength of the delicate female form approaching him, and his heart swelled with pride.

His wife.

The gamble of an old claim led him to her, the greatest treasure of his life.


End file.
